The Angel, Amarantine
by Nightingale in a Golden Cage
Summary: They felt a surge of power, Dumbledore hesitated but the Dark Lord acted upon it immediately. The Dark Lord has her. Maybe she's a new weapon of war. But she's more interested in a certain muggleborn, Hermione Granger. Discontinued.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but all plots, extra characters, and settings are mine.

* * *

The Headmaster Dumbledore waited patiently for a certain witch to enter his office. He asked the Potion Master, Professor Snape to excuse her and send her up to his office immediately. Class started a minute before so he didn't needed wait long for a knock to be heard.

"You may enter," he said, his voice carried the evidence that he'd been up all night and no sleep would claim him.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" The seventeen year old muggleborn witch asked as she opened the door.

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. "Come, sit." He said as he conjured up a comfortable armchair, he gestured towards the chair. "Share a glass of Butterbeer with me."

Hermione Granger isn't one to refuse a those blue twinkling eyes, she nodded and closing the door before popping herself down onto the armchair in front of his desk. As soon as she sat down a glass of a liquid she's familiar with floated in front of her. She took it gracefully and nodded her thanks.

He waited until she took a sip of her drink before continuing. "Miss Granger, at the feast yesterday, I couldn't help but noticed that you seemed shaken up."

"Oh, it's nothing, Professor," Hermione waved a dismissed hand. "I just felt..."

"Yes?" he took a sip of his drink; his eyes were staring intently at her.

"Nothing, really," she said dismissing her worried mind. "It's nothing to worry about I'm sure. It's probably a onetime thing or something."

"And what is the onetime thing, Miss Granger?"

Hermione frowned; she couldn't understand why he was so intent of knowing what she felt. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Miss Granger, I know that you do not understand the situation now, but I think it's important. Please, tell me what you felt."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she had this nagging feeling that someone wanted her. But who needs a muggleborn witch? "I don't know," she admitted. "I felt like someone was trying to call me, I felt like someone was standing behind me and something inside me that needed to burst out, that scared me a little. Then I suddenly felt sick and my eyes started to burn, Harry and Ron took me to the hospital wing, they wanted to stay with me but I've told them that they should continue with their meal. Then I fell asleep."

"And that's all you remember?"

"Yes." Hermione confirmed with a nod, she didn't understand what the big deal was.

"And your sight is well?"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again. Now that she thought about it her eyes sight had improved somewhat. "Actually I'm seeing things more clearly than I did before."

"And you're sure?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Hermione said her voice was careful as if treading on a minefield.

"Well, actually," Hermione blinked, she didn't understand what it could have meant.

"Is something wrong with me?" she sounded worried.

"Oh, no, no, my dear," Dumbledore said quickly. "Quite the opposite. How did you feel afterwards? No... after effects I hope."

"Fine, nothing seemed wrong. Why?" Curiosity was now tugging at her.

"Madam Promfrey informed me that you had a little... it's nothing to worry you, but you had blood coming out of your eyes."

Hermione's eyes widened from shock, her glass of Butterbeer almost slipped from her fingers. "W-w-what does t-that mean?"

"Well, I did some research last night and do you believe in Angels?" he asked.

"Yes, when I was a kid but now I know that they are just from legends."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, if they are then so are you."

Hermione's mouth was agape; she didn't know what to say. For the first time in her life she didn't know something, and deep inside that scared her quite a bit. She couldn't really go into the school library; they don't really hold those kinds of books.

She first read about Angels from a local book store in Diagon Alley. She didn't read it or took anything in, she merely skimmed it. Although she wanted knowledge, most legends were just legends. Most were just stories told from mother to child, to ease the child to sleep, nothing more. She didn't deem it worthy for her. She didn't see the point in knowing something when it may not be true.

But if she remembered right, Angels can only be females, they inherit their powers through the female line, and the nagging feelings she felt was just another Angel crying out, calling for her help, and her inner Angel responded. But after her nap the feeling was gone. Maybe she found another Angel or something.

Her mother when she was a newborn baby had her whole room painted with Angels; Hermione always believed that they watched over her when she slept because her mother said so. All of them with wings outstretched, bathed in the most amazing, breath taking light with their lips gracing into a beautiful smile. None of them had blood dripping from their eyes. Hermione now understand her mother's obsession of Angels, she could be one herself.

Hermione could no longer feel the knot in her stomach nor the terrified butterflies that took over her whole body, only her own curiosity and a new wind of courage. "I want to know what happened at dinner, Professor. I want to know why my body reacted like that."

"I believe it might be the Angel in you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore answered. "I believe that it was just merely calling for another Angel's aid. And apparently you're the only one here. The fact you're fine tells me that maybe that Angel is saved. Angels cannot heal themselves. But I fear who it is that rescued someone of your kind."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"You see, when you felt that wave of sickness and the Angel calling for you," Dumbledore rubbed his tired eyes. "I felt that too, it was like something in the air. And I'm sure that Voldemort felt the same."

* * *

This is a rewrite of the first chapter, I've decided to go about this another way.

I'm not really sure if it's really worth to continue.

This was just a little idea in my head but I don't really know where this is going.

This isn't an update, I'm just redoing some chapters cause I didn't like the way it was going.


	2. Blood From the Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but all plots, extra characters, and settings are mine.

* * *

**Blood From the Eyes**

Back at Malfoy Manor.

When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurred. The shades of black and white clouded her sight in forms of distorted blobs. She wondered if she would recover her eye sight-then mentally slapped herself across her face. _Of course_, she would. It happened before and this time would be no different.

But even if had happened a thousand times before-the thought of losing her sight frighten her, shaken up her soul to her very core. Stupid really, here she was concerned of something that is considered very minor to her kind, when she was there, lying on her back, comfortably and warm; to her delight. She figured it was a bed, only this isn't one that she recognised and she has no clue where she is. Memories from the past event didn't seem to cross her mind. For a second she almost forgot her purpose here.

She knew what to do next, she needed answers. Biting back fear, she decided it was time to wake up.

She took a deep, quiet breath, and shook her head. Effectively gaining the attention of a woman assigned to keep an eye on their usual and special guest. She quickly approached, grabbing a goblet on her way from the table with many other some sort of medicine. Helping the blind girl sit up and tilted the edge of the goblet to her lips. "Drink this, it will make you feel better." She cooed.

At find the blind girl resisted, then let the liquid to drip on her tongue. She didn't like it, it tested between the mixture of something very sweet and metallic rust, an odd mix. But she drank it-or downed it, that would be the correct term, the liquid.

"There, there," the woman said in a quiet voice, it was soothing, a sing-song kind of voice. Very much like a melody. She took away the goblet away from her lips and rested it gently on the table and rubbed her back in gentle circular motions. "How do you feel?"

"I would say great but I'm blind," the girl replied. Being blinded by her own blood she was no stranger to the blurred mixture of shades mashing into one another, she learned to adapt quickly like all of her kind. They have learned to kill any fear that may consume them, but she was one of the strong ones. But in a different environment she wasn't sure how she can fit in, there were also strangers there, she wondered if it was a good idea to stumble here in the first place.

"Yes, well, yours eyes were... bleeding," the woman said with an odd tone in her voice. "Those have to be very unusual. I hope it wasn't some kind of a curse gone a careless. But we have people doing some research into what curse gone astray."

"Well, yeah-I mean not really," the girl looked towards the voice; although very unfocused she seemed to have locked eyes with her. "At least, not with people like me and it kills like hell," she shrugged carelessly.

The woman blinked back. "People like you? So there are more people like you?"

"Yeah-how did you find me?" the blind girl asked rather quickly.

"Our Lord, felt something in the air, he said," Narcissa answered. "He was drawn towards you; He brought a few of His most trusted Death Eaters along. And He was very surprised when he saw that it was you who caused such a stir."

The girl nodded. "Say, where am I?" _So, none of you are Angels is what you're saying. _A wave of disappointment hit her. Now she remembers, she was hoping that an Angel would come to her rescue. As she was calling for help in the Angel way, she was being blinded by blood, when she felt some dark aura surrounded her, fear gripped her. While she was formulating a plan she felt something hit her that from behind and she passed out.

"The Dark Lord's mansion," she replied. Right on cue voices could be heard faintly through a barrier, _a door, who would put guards outside an infirmary? I'm not that much of a threat!_ She thought, the girl's senses went from calm and relax to tense and alert when she heard the door open. The woman sensed that and started to comfort her, easing her strange muscular body for a girl of her age. "Don't worry, my dear; it's just my husband, Lucius."

The girl figured that the woman ushered for her husband to come closer with a tilt of her head when she heard his heavy footsteps echoing the room and getting louder. "Hello?" she said meekly although it was void of any fear.

"Hello to you too," he said, by the tone of his voice she pictured the man frowning. "Good to see that Sleeping Beauty has finally awaken."

The girl paused and before she could say anything she blurted out, "How long have I've been asleep?"

"Near enough a week and a half since we found you," he answered, his voice was nonchalant and plain, she couldn't tell what his emotion was. "What are you, girl?"

"What do you mean?" it sounded like an innocent question, but she knew what the topic he was talking about.

"I mean _what are you_?" he repeated and this time she could tell by his emotion: irritation and unmistakably anger.

Before the girl could reply his wife stepped in, "Oh, stop Lucius. She just awoken, best that we do not throw questions to her face." The woman turned her attention back to her. "Now, we didn't catch your name, did we?"

She could feel their eyes on her. The male strong and stern, gazing at her with suspicion as if to see her soul deep within, and her, a deep kind and reassuring, encouraging her to go on. _Husband and wife?_ She mused to herself. They are complete opposite from one another. But then again she knew that he is a well known Death Eater, she wondered why she was surprised.

"Yeah, it's Breynia," she said.

"Wonderful, Narcissa," Lucius drawled, "The Lord waits for her, for an explanation. It seems that he wants the truth from her own mouth. I shall go and alert him now, I'm sure he would like to have an audience with her right away. Prepare her." With that he turned, his black robe flying out and trailing behind him.

Breynia pouted. "I don't like him," she said when she heard the door close.

Narcissa let out a soft laugh. "Don't worry about him; he's just a little insecure about you. You know you are the talk and gossip around here. Keeping you secret proved to be difficult. We even have to cast a ward on the door, only members of the Inner Circle may enter."

"Really?" her eyes brighten, she was somewhat proud to be considered so important in this foreign world.

"Yes," Narcissa nodded and she told her to sit up and stand while she brought over a bowl of warm water and a cloth. "I mean, who have heard of a girl of fifteen to bleed out blood not tears."

Breynia felt a wave of irritation wash over her. "I'm eighteen!"

Narcissa blinked back a surprise grasp. "But you look so young!" she exclaimed.

Breynia thought that she was exaggerating just a little bit.

"At least when I reach forty I won't look like a shrivelled up old prune," she snorted.

Narcissa got an amuse but genial smiled, "I agree, but come we must get you ready, I'm sure Our Lord would be please that you have awaken."

Although nervous she was excited as well. The whole reason of her being here was to so she could meet him. She knew a civil war was raging on between the Light side and the Dark side but that didn't faze her.

* * *

This isn't an update, I'm just redoing some chapters cause I didn't like the way it was going.


	3. Amaranth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but all plots, extra characters, and settings are mine.

Some strong languge in this chapter.

* * *

**Amaranth**

"Caress the one, the never-fading rain in your heart; the tears of snow-white sorrow. Caress the one, the hiding amaranth, in the land of the day-break," Breynia sang, her voice was angelic and soothing and each word seemed to flow out her mouth like a river. She was dancing a little as well, shaking her hips left and right. Narcissa was amazed that she hadn't bang into the wall when she would twirl or trip over her robe that she asked for. Being in the company of the strange girl was interesting. She was the complete opposite to everyone around her, Breynia was nothing but a bundle of energy. Narcissa often wondered how does she store all her energy in her tiny body.

Breynia looked up towards where she assumed Narcissa's head would be. When the man named Lucius left them to prepare, Breynia had asked Narcissa to hand her a bandage long enough to be able to wrap it twice around her head. When she did Breynia wrapped it around her eyes a couple of times before tying a tight knot at the back. Satisfied with her eyes she asked for a long robe. When she put the black robe that Death Eaters wore, she thought that it was quite heavy, it was too long for her and about three to four inches of the robe was being dragged onto the stone ground. That made her realised how big the people here was and how small and alone and at an disadvantage she was.

But she was a good actress, and she thanked the Gods for blinding her as her eyes portrayed many clear emotions. Fear being the clearest of them all. Biting back how scared she was she sighed and was once again acting too chirpy for any Death Eaters to be used to. Just do what Amaranthine would do, she told herself.

"Come on! Sing it with me!" she beamed with a grin that stretched from one ear to another and her eyes the size of the moon behind the wrap bandage, bouncing upon her feet delightfully in suspense.

The blonde woman gave her a funny look. "I don't know the words," she muttered. She then wondered how she would know the words to the song she was singing. She hadn't heard of such a thing. The only songs she does know are nursery rhymes she sang to her only son, Draco when he was a babe. Then again most mothers only know nursery rhymes which they heard from their mothers before them. It was tradition among pureblood families; mothers would pass down nursery rhymes to their daughters when they become mothers.

Breynia huffed disappointed, "Aww, shame," she pouted and continued singing this time moving her body to an invisible beat, and waving her arms in a crazy motion in the air.

Narcissa kept her distance between her and the blind girl whether it's from confusion or she was just simply freaked out, it was hard to tell. Never in her life she seen a girl acted out like that, but being raised as a pureblood girl for a pureblood husband, she was educated from early childhood how to act appropriately. Especially in the Dark Lord's home.

Breynia was anything but that and to top it off, she's in an unknown environment and completely blind. But it did kind of add an extra naivety towards her, making her seemed more of an innocent child.

_She's only twenty-two, she should be acting her age at least_, she reminded herself. Narcissa chuckled if she was born as her sister she would have been her father's least favourable daughter; in fact, Narcissa was pretty sure that she would have been his worst nightmare. But, of course, she doubted that she wouldn't have been her father's least favourite, Narcissa was pretty sure that that spot is Bellatrix's throne. Breynia was pretty enough to be married off early to some pure blood family.

A few Death Eaters that passed, they recognised the Lady Malfoy with ease and gave her a slight nod as to greet her, but gave the girl a weird look, their eyes seemed to pause as if analysing the situation or wondered if this is the girl that the Dark Lord wanted to be silence about. But, of course, Lucius bragged on about her, how she woke up and most importantly how confidence and unnerved she seemed.

Breynia knew that some Death Eaters were passing by but paid no attention to it, even if she was making a complete ass of herself.

When her melodic voice died down, Narcissa knew that it was a signal that she finished the song, Narcissa decided to make some small talk to prepare her what she is about to face as they descended down some stairs. "Breynia, I thought that you might want to know something," she said in a soft tone, the blind girl nodded her to go on but still kept her hyper attitude. "You are about to meet-"

"The Dark Lord and maybe his Death Eaters?" Breynia probed, her eyebrows raised and a grin graced her lips when she saw Narcissa surprised face. She was about to ask how she knew when Breynia continued. "I do my research-well maybe not me but that's not the point. I also know that he is one of the most feared wizards-is that what you call yourself? Or is it sorcerer?"

"Wizards," Narcissa confirmed. "You never told me where you're from."

"That's because you didn't ask."

Narcissa waited for her to reply, but when it came apparent that she had no intentions of answering she slightly prodded her along. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where are you from?"

Breynia paused. When she spoke there was a change in her voice, meant that she didn't want to discuss that piece of information and her playful attitude suddenly died. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Narcissi gave her a sideways glance. "Breynia, dear. I will not judge you."

Breynia shook her head with defiance. "Sorry."

Narcissi decided for a different approach. "You know, the Dark Lord will be asking you some questions. One that I asked will be heard again. Does it really make a difference if you told me? That you gave me a small, little insight first?"

Breynia knew what she was doing. Thinking that saying that the Dark Lord will question her with the same questions will lower her shield. "Well if He desired to question me with the same questions, then you won't mind waiting for the answers for a more few mere minutes, would you?" Breynia replied lightly sounding happy again.

Narcissa halted her movement when they both reached the bottom of the stairs which made Breynia to stop too and turn to face Narcissa. "Why is it that you are so defensive?" she was so much more curious now.

"There's a little thing called 'loyalty'. Something I'm sure you're familiar with." Breynia huffed. "Now, your master did say he wanted an audience with me, right? Better not to keep him waiting, huh?"

Narcissa frowned when her tone changed from a hyperactive, innocent girl into a very defensive manner. She apparently wasn't too happy talking about herself when she was in the company with a stranger. Breynia scolded herself, why did she get herself into this mess when she thought of any other possibilities?

"And where, if I may ask, do your loyalties lie?" the question was innocent but the blind girl wasn't fooled that easily.

"Now, would you give away information about your lord in a foreign place? My leader would throw a fit if I give out any information, and a tantrum. Quite a temper when provoke." She muttered, remembering her near death experiences when she annoyed Her long enough. _And all Her swearing_. Thinking back now she was amazed that her leader did not just kill her before, she was sure that it would have saved everyone a lot of grief.

Narcissa chuckled lightly. "Isn't that the quality all great leaders process?"

"Troops can always be replaced; but a great leader is irreplaceable," Breynia said as if reciting from an old tome. She felt like a text book. "That's what my leader always said. And it's true. Now that I think about it; my leader always said that when I become a bit of an annoyance. I guess it was a great way to shut me up." _Or threathen to banish me. Or yell that She'll rip my wings off and make me watch Her burn them._

"He must be great," Narcissa said before moving on.

"He's not a he, first of all," Breynia muttered quietly, too quietly for Narcissa to hear. She quickly caught up with her, making sure that she was close by as they neared their destination. "Does your leader swears?"

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow at her, "Why do you say something like that?"

"'cause my leader takes in great pleasure of swearing. Don't really know why. Guess its a habit or something." Narcissa didn't answer nor said anything. "What? You wanted to know something about my leader!" Breynia exclaimed throwing her arms about.

"That's not what I had in mind."

"My leader isn't afraid of anybody or anything!"

"And so is my lord."

* * *

**Angel's Sanctuary**

The empty hallway seem dead, the only source of life was a few torches lining horizontally in a complete straight line ending from one corridor to another, the life of the fire will soon die making easier for the Leader of all Angels to walk more freely to her destination. The Leader of all Angels was nothing as she appeared. Sure she was beautiful with an aura about her that says that she was completely pure; it almost seemed that she had just fallen from Heaven itself, a complete lady.

On the walls, the flames flicked across the few portraits that were placed there. They were captured in the most wonderful light and detail that one expects them to move. But this was just a portrait, made by paint and brush; there were no special properties about it. Only that they were painted with great patience and care with a skilled hand.

She enjoyed the silence, it brought a nice, cosy atmosphere with it; Amaranth was happy but it didn't last long and she cursed Her luck; a sharp voice pierced the air, calling her name:

"Amaranth!"

She heard her name called out but took no notice of it, She cursed it, She was trying her hardest not to get spotted. She knew what it was about and to be honest, She couldn't care less of what would happen to Breynia, truth be told She wasn't ready to handle it. _Breynia, Breynia, Breynia. She thought as if talking to her face to face. You stupid bitch. What were you trying to prove?_

"Amaranth!" Her name was beginning to claim power and annoyance.

"Go away, leave me alone!" Amaranth shouted back, swinging Her long dark chocolate hair back over her shoulder. When She heard footsteps closing the distance between them, Amaranth quickens Her pace as if it would be enough to tell her unwanted minion of an Angel that She was in no mood.

But as predicted she continued completely clueless. "Amaranthine-"

"Fucking hell, Canarina!" Amaranth exclaimed both anger and irritation in Her voice. "If this is about Breynia, then I couldn't give two-shits what happens to her. It's her fault!" _Oh, why do I have to get her back? It's not like I ever cared about her-I just maybe miss her company and the destruction she leaves behind._

_Because she's one of yours_, a voice at the back of Her head answered.

"But she's one of yours," Canarina shouted as if confirming what Amaranth thought in Her head.

Amaranth let out a groan near enough to a roar that She didn't bother to conceal. "Shut your mouth, Canarina! In case you haven't noticed-I'm in no mood for this!" Her tone was more authoritative. _I need a drink!_

It had been at least two days since anyone last saw Breynia. She didn't exactly show up but that didn't surprise anyone, she hardly showed up anyway. But as the hours flew by and no sighting of that girl was reported they knew that she went somewhere. The Leader of all Angels knew that she had gotton herself into something bigger that she can handle, it was Her duty to bring her back safety, but as of right now, She couldn't really care less. One less Angels to worry about in Her opinion. However, if she showed up unexpectedly then She would welcome her back somewhat against her will. But She has all her other Angels working in her search and they would be the one to throw questions left and right in her face, so She was glad when she didn't need to do that. She knew what had happened. Something to do with a portal a few of the Angels was working on. And Breynia being the foolish one of the group decided to test it out herself.

"Should have believed her when she said that she would be going into some other place to find assistance," She mumbled to herself, it wasn't the shock that she said it but the fact that she did acted upon it without any consideration or advise made Her blood boil. _I hope she dies where ever she's gone. If she comes back alive, I'll kill her myself. Or exile that would be more fun_. She arrived at the room which She considered her sanctuary, She pushed opened the heavy door that gave a loud creak as if warning Her it is to fall on Her at any given second. "That way I could have tied her door and sit on her." She slipped in through the opening and was about to close the door behind Her when Canarina caught up with Her and put on her own pressure on the door.

Amaranth sighed loudly so she would know of her annoyance but nonetheless She let her through despite the aching desire to be alone.

"We need to discuss her departure," Canarina said at last. She glanced around the room-Her studio. Filled the whole walls, leaving no inch of space with amazing texture of portraits of people, all of them Her Angels and Her blood kin. They were so brilliantly caught in the right poses that you expected them to move. There were some that stood on easel on the ground, some unfinished, some She thought weren't good enough to have the honour to be placed on the walls and corridors.

Amaranth knew that much that was the reason why She tried to avoid talking to her. "I figured that's why you followed me. I told you this before and I'll tell you again. I'm. Not. In . The. Mood. For. This. Let Breynia figure a way out of this on her own!" She crossed Her arms, Her tone was calm but it held a hint of danger in it and She was not afraid to harm her.

"Yes, I heard you the first time."

"Then you couldn't take a hint?" Amaranth cut her off before she could continue. "And besides this is Breynia. The spunky one in our little group. She is known to act stupidly so what's the big deal, I mean really?"

"Exactly." Canarina said. "Who knows what mayhem she's producing?"

"Then I suggest you go out and find a clue of her whereabouts and stop bothering me," Amaranth replied calmly. "Let me repeat myself; I don't give two-shits what happens to her."

"She's one of us-"

"Yes, I know! I'm well aware of that, thank you very much." She spat with vemon. "But she is known to be the most carefree, free willed and by far the most irritated one from the bunch of us! She got herself into this, then she'll get herself out-even she's not that stupid." _I hope. _She added as an afterthought before turning towards the master piece she had been working on from days before this frenzy began. "And if she's not back then we'll send some of my best Angels to retrieve her. How does that sound? Does it sound leader-ish enough for you?" there was flat humour in her voice.

Canarina rolled her eyes, she bit the urge to answer that with another sarcastic tone of her own; she knew that it would agitated her leader even more so. And the way She was acting it was more than enough for her. She knew that Amaranth didn't care if she sounded like a leader or not, and she certainly didn't care to act like one. _Why act like a leader when you are one, nobody's gonna turn against me anyway-tell me, Canarina-what is the point?_ Amaranth would argue about acting like a leader to her. Canarina just dismissed it, she had grown accustom to it-almost like a tradition now. She was only acting her age: a very pissed off teenager. But Amaranth would do anything to keep anyone of Her Angels alive, and she knew that her leader would act upon it as soon when She calmed down.

She knew what happened next. Retrieving the stray Angel will have to wait, She stormed over a cabinet, opening it she took out a bottle of some alcohol she knew too well. It was Her way of escaping reality.

* * *

Okay, here is another chapter done.

So tell me what you think of it.


	4. The Serpent King and the Kind Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but all plots, extra characters, and settings are mine.

Here's the next chapter in this story.

* * *

**The Serpent King and the Kind Phoenix**

As their footsteps echoed, Breynia was starting to get nervous. Her blindness didn't help with her mood either but the kind Narcissa, at the moment she was her only friend and ally did made her feel better, despite the uneasiness feeling that she was about to turn her in, which she was because she was delivering her to her lord. She wondered if it was all an act, that underneath she was actually be a cold-blooded killer as well. Well, if she was then she was a pretty good actress, Breynia can honestly say that she was completely fooled.

Breynia felt like hell. The fear was starting to build like a storm gaining power over the ocean, like she was walking into the heart of a hurricane, but being an Angel that she was, she managed to suppress the fear and act as normal like talking to a friend she had known for a lifetime; it was one of the things she loved being an Angel.

She heard old creaking doors opened with a loud unearthly shriek as if warning her to not to go in and make a run for it. Before she knew it she froze, she was sure that she stopped breathing but her heart was pumping so hard, it was as if it was trying to get her lungs to work again. Her companion stopped too and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Breynia suddenly had the urge to slap her hand away, she mentally shook her head. _Why am I being so defensive and jumpy? _She asked herself. _Because you're scared, and you know what you've done was stupid. You're wishing She's here with you._ Another part of her mind answered and she couldn't deny it, it was true. But it's not like she's going to admit it.

The rusty doors slammed opened, hitting the walls in the progress. She knew by the sound of it that it was ancient and seemed like it older than time itself. She assumed that it would have some strange design on it. And she was right: two giant snakes were carved into it. Their bodies were twisted and curling at odd angles that it was almost impossible to tell which part belongs to whom. But if you study them long enough you'll soon learn that tearing away their intertwining bodies weren't that difficult to begin with. The first snake had eyes made from blood red rubies; it was like it was gorged out form the Devil Himself. Maybe the Dark Lord really did steal the eyes of the Devil. It kind of showed the power that He wield. The other didn't have the eyes of the Devil, but there was something hidden in it-something that was unsettling to most people, there was something in it that warned people of what to expect what's behind that door. They were strong emerald green. The colour of Slytherin. If Breynia was able to see she was one hundred per cent sure that it would do more than just sent shivers down her spine. She wondered how She would react like that, being the true pure Angel that She was, She had no fears of anything, is when encountering something new and possibly threatening.

When the girl didn't move, Narcissa lightly gave her a little push to get her feet moving. Breynia somehow found the strength to move on despite what her head was thinking. The place was as good as a torture chamber, which was sometimes used as such, it smeeled of nothing but death-not that she was expecting anything less, but she was hoping something more pleasant. Breynia was in bare feet and the cold floor sent shivers up and down her core. She felt like she just entered Limbo, just waiting for her sentence to be given or even in a place as dark as Hell's waiting room (if there is such thing). The only source of heat and light were fire from torches, they rested in what appear to be interlocking knives. She was no stranger to them, back in her home the halls and rooms would be littered with them, she felt a little homey.

Narcissa put out her hands firmly on Breynia's shoulders and led her to the centre, where everybody would be able to get a good glance on her. After steering her, she gently stroked the back of her head as if to reassure her then left her, to join some her fellow Death Eaters somewhere at her left side. Saying that she felt alone was an understatement-she was alone and she fought a whimper that wanted to escape. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt a pair of eyes stared right through her.

She felt movement in front of her but at the same time it was above her. Then she realised it, a person was sitting on what she assumed a throne. _Wow, someone highly thinks of oneself_, she thought. Her leader back home didn't have one-didn't see the point, She didn't need to show that She was superior. They always treated Her like She was even when She was a minute old baby. But Angels were famous of being wrapped up in traditions. She was simply the most purest Angel of them all-purest of blood, and She deserves to be treated as such. Sometimes the purest of Angels can be the weakest. Power does not matter as long as they are of pure blood. The last leader was a fine example of that.

She heard swishing of robes all around her and more movement, all in time and doing the same thing. Then it hit her, they were bowing towards Him. He was like God to them. _An Evil God_, Breynia mused. They were bent so low that their foreheads touched the stone floor; they might as well be kissing it. What amazed her was that they all acted out in synch. None were neither too fast nor too slow, was it like it was rehearsed over and over again. _Anyone who couldn't keep up or moving too fast was sure to be punished. _Angels back home never did anything like that, they were loyal by nature. Not being loyal was like denying who you are inside. They bowed their heads slightly if they think they acted out of respect, even Breynia have done it on several occasions not that it was a surprise to anyone.

"You may all rise," a voice said in a mono tone, void of any emotion and yet threatening and yet carried so many authorities. Breynia knew that he would turn his attention on her next so she spoke first. She didn't care if she was being disrespectful towards Him. She tends to babble when she's afraid and creeped out.

_Think like Amaranthine_ she chanted to herself, she felt a little bit better_, think like Amaranthine, think like Amaranthine, think like Amaranthine, think like Amaranthine! _"Wow, so you're the Dark Lord?" she said, sounding amazed and very childlike. "The Serpent King?"

The Dark Lord chuckled at this new nickname. "Serpent King?" the words rolled around His tongue as He tested it.

"Well, that's what we call you," Breynia answered evenly. _Think like Amaranthine._ "We heard rumours from nymphs, they might not be accurate, and they are known as our servants. They said that there are two most powerful sorcerers around. The evil Serpent King, and the good Kind Phoenix." Everyone knew who was the other great sorcerer was. But if you heard my call then why didn't the Kind Phoenix do the same?"

"Dumbledore was foolish," the Dark Lord spat his name with venom; she assumed that's the Kind Phoenix. "He and his precious Order have no idea what power is even if it danced in front of them bare naked." A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

_What's an Order? _"And what? Am I power?" Breynia asked innocently but the smile she gave Him gave her away.

The Serpent King took a step forward, and then another. His eyes fixed on the Angel, and it was as if, a few Death Eaters thought, there was some silent communication passing between them, some speech they couldn't hear, despite the Angel being blind. "And what are you exactly?" He had a vivid theory of what she was. Some Death Eaters He had sent to do some research on their guest formed the same conclusion, but He wondered if she would admit it. Angels were very secretive about their lives and often disappeared when they felt exposed. Over the past few centuries there were rumours of strange beings with what appear Angel wings flying at night. But none of the witnesses had managed to catch evidence, it was just too dark, it could have been anything.

Breynia hesitated, she felt him standing a short meter away from her which only added her uneasiness. _Think like Amaranthine. _She wondered if it was wise to go against everything she was taught. Angels that betray the teachings were severely punished and were forced to watch their wings burn before them. It was bad enough that an Angel's wings would have been ripped off but to watch them burn was a fate considered worse than death. "What do you think I am?"

"I asked you first," the Dark Lord seemed amused. He waited patiently for the girl to make a move when she didn't He continued. "I am a patient man, girl, I'll wait here all day if I have to." He started to circle her, He could see that she had a pretty face; innocent looking.

She started to rock her body from side to side as if she was a little girl caught lying and tried to look innocent. It was a habit for Breynia, when she was nervous she would do something to try to destract her attention for a little while beofre facing the heat. "Am I a prisoner here?" her voice didn't carry any note of fear, which is a surprise to everyone. Any girl would have been given to the Death Eaters for pleasure before being left to die; and if in front of the Dark Lord, they would certainly be trembling in fear. Her neutral attitude towards their lord was angering them slightly.

"You will be if you don't start talking." their was hidden promise when He said this.

"You're going to curse me?" she sounded more curious than frighten.

"I might, to see how you would react," He replied smoothly. It somehow made her wanted to trust him. "What is your name?"

That, she had no trouble answering, "Breynia," she said. "What's yours?" she sounded really chirpy.

He chuckled at her sounding childlike and unafraid. "You may call me Lord Voldemort."

Breynia frowned slightly. "How about I just call you Voldemort?"

"And what's wrong with Lord?" he inquired lightly.

"I... err..." Breynia shifted uncomfortably. She cursed herself, she had just shown weakness. _Think like Amaranthine. _"Nothing is wrong with that. Just we should never call a man Lord or anything like that. We are lead by women and we wish it to stay that way."

"I see; tell me, girl, what is so wrong with being lead by men?" that was sure to get every Death Eater interested.

"I was taught that men are pigs and should never be given the respect that they might think they deserve," Breynia said matter-of-factly. This caused many of the Death Eaters to laugh as many of them are men; some were more than ready to put her in her rightful place. The Dark Lord gave a roar of cold laughter. However Breynia managed to keep a neutral face as she took a deep breath.

"And what if the man deserves it?" there was humour in the Serpent King's tone. Breynia tried her hardest to answer in a calm manner.

Breynia shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know, we haven't really met any man like that. I'm not stupid you would want respect from me, right?"

He was impressed and slightly taken back, he was used to people cowering before Him-trying their hardest not to upset Him. But this newcomer has treated Him as an equal and at some point talked to Him as if He was a friend. She is easily likeable, maybe that would make it much easier to get the information he wants from her. And if not He could always get into Her mind.

"Why don't you fear me?"

"Oh, I am!" Breynia exclaimed before she could contain herself. _Way to be Amaranthine! _"I am, believe me I'm trembling with nothing but fear-well, maybe a little from the cold-you should really have more heat coming in or something, but besides that it's all fear! It's just that my kind is able to hide our fear very, _very_, well. One of our best qualities." _And we can fly._ She added smilingly.

"So, your kind can fly?" He inquired lightly with hidden amusement. That threw Breynia off her game and He smirked in amusement.

Mouth agape she tried to reason with herself, she was sure that she hadn't spoken out loud, despite being perky and brain dead like most people assumed, she was very in control of her actions. Which could be considered a surprise with some. Rationing with herself she came to one conclusion-_Of course unless_-

"Yes, girl," He said cutting off her thoughts. "I can read your thoughts like an open textbook."

Breynia flinched from surprise. _But how_-

"One of _our_ best qualities," He said. He smirked when He was able to use her word against her. Her face curled into a pout.

_This is so unfair! How the pure of Mother Earth am I supposed to come up with some witty comeback if He could read them in my own mind! They would lose their wittiness' if He already knows them. Life is so unfair. _She pouted and silently huffed while she bit the urge to stomp her feet like a child. It had become one of her habits but she didn't think stomping them would do her any good_. That is so unfair! I don't like Him already! Him and all His kind!_

The Dark Lord chuckled and she knew that He was reading her mind again. It wasn't hard to imagine her stomping her feet when she thought something was unfair or she was unable to get things her way, not that it ever worked anymore. She turned her head away from Him, like a dog with its tail between its legs. Of course, there were other alternatives than stomping her feet. How would the Serpent King feel if she were to stick her tongue out at Him?

"The Serpent King would laugh," the Dark Lord chuckled. Annoyance and rather frustrated, Breynia stuck her tongue out at Him and true to His words He did laugh. Death Eaters tried to piece together what was happening. They weren't really a bright bunch. They were confused, they have never witnessed His fun side before. To say that He wasn't amused by her would be a complete lie. He really was. And being the knowledge seeker that He was, He made it His personal mission to get to know everything about her, understand her and maybe even making her His. He decided He should start with the crack that she made about being able to fly. "Now," He said interrupting her thoughts, "On to the part about you being able to fly."

When she hesitated, He knew the way she took a deep breath she was thinking ways of answering to Him. He thought that she may be a little uncomforable with that. He was patient, but that doesn't mean that He won't resort to listening to her thoughts. _Should I? Should I? I can't think of anything-anything to say... it's best if I showed Him I supposed. But won't that be like betraying Her? I can't She's already mad at me. But if I don't then I'm pretty sure that He'll force it out of me. He's probably listening to me babble on right now._ She frowned in annoyance, her mind was still wheezing with thoughts but none seemed to match up with a better alternative.

She knew she was trembling she can feel it, and she was sure that everybody was able to too. _Think like Amaranthine-He probably heard that too_... Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she slid off the black robe she borrowed letting it hit the floor. She then removed the bandage around her eyes, revealing her glassed over eyes. They felt sore when she opened them and she couldn't help but rub them, but that only added to her pain.

"Stop rubbing them then, girl," Voldemort snapped.

He heard her whimper. _So much being a patient man_, she thought. Next she removed her blue jacket, she was suddenly thankful that they didn't remove any of her clothing. She had a long sleeve shirt underneath, but over that was a black binding. To everybody's surprised although she was small and petit the black binding that she wore showed that she was extremely curvy. The binding matched her shirt underneath so that it was difficult to catch any abnormalities, tightly wrapped around her torso and stomach, it showed of every curve of her perfect body. Nobody noticed before but she had high firm breasts, the bosoms were pushed upwards by the binding.

When she took it off, letting the binding to slip away, two magnificent white eagle wings were tucked tightly behind her, she let her wings expand to its full length while arching her hourglass figure in pain.

"Ahh..." she groaned out and paused. "My back..." she placed her hands on her sides as she stretched herself. Death Eaters gasped in surprised, some were looking from one another to another as if to see if the others were looking at the same thing. "Sweet God," she said with a smile, ignoring all those staring eyes. "I do hate those things, does nothing good for your back." She tilted her body to the side, hoping that would removed the stiffness of her spine. It ached in protest so Breynia tilted to the opposite side and it only caused further pain for her.

Breynia looked up at the Serpent King-passed Him as she was blind. But she guessed that He was surprised and amazed like His loyal Death Eaters. And she was right, He was surprise and it would be a lie if He said that He wasn't intrigued about His little prize. Shame that He wouldn't be able to gloat to the fool Dumbledore, He was sure that Dumbledore would beat himself for letting such a rare thing to fall into His grasp.

When Breynia showed Him her wings, she confirmed His thoughts. She was apretty thing, most Angels are, but even in the Wizarding world, Angels were myths, and yes, there were stories about them. Not that anyone believed them, proves of Angels existence were hard to find, some say that they became like the Dodo bird, extinct or that they never existed in the first place, and that they were creatures from the imagination world. But if they're real then they were really good hiders.

He once remembered reading about Angels in a book, the myths, stories, evidence and even arguments about whether they existed or not by great wizards and witches thousands of years ago. He didn't paid much attention to it, He skimmed it and He was satisfied with the information He gained and left it like that. But there were some things that He remembers, the three main facts about them: one-they are only females and they wield great source of power. Two: they serve and only serve the most purest of them all. Three: they are all named after flowers, they believe when they die they shall be reborn as that flower.

"What did you say your name was, girl?"

She had no trouble of answering and almost immediately the answer left her lips before she could stop it, almost like she was afraid to offend the Dark Lord if she didn't answer fast enough. "Breynia Cernua," she said very proudly.

_Then who is this Amaranthine?_ He questioned Himself.

* * *

So how did you think that went?

R&R


	5. Solitary Sleep

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but all plots, extra characters, and settings are mine.

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Solitary Sleep**

Breynia would be lying if she said that she had a good night sleep. The first night she was completely knocked out, so getting some rest wasn't really a choice for her to make. But all night she tossed and turned. Her covers twisted tightly in a spiral around her body where she with all her efforts tried to get herself comfortable enough to drift into dreamland. But after hours that proved difficult. It was a little while longer before she realised it was because she was used to sleeping with other warm bodies and the softest of their wings around her to comfort her. Here all she had is a nightgown; it was pale blue (it also has a large piece missing at the back to allow her wings to move freely). Angels usually sleep nude with other Angels cuddling together, their body heat and their massive wings to keep them warm, except the Leader; She did when She was younger, sleeping beside Her mother and wrapped within Her wings.

Now She prefers to sleep alone, and She doesn't get Herself up in the morning. Her personal nymph wakes Her up at noon. For some reason She didn't like it when another Angel woke Her up. Now that Breynia thought about it-it was kind of depressing.

After hours of lying in bed, staring at a single patch of moonlight as it made its way across the ceiling. _What am I doing? _She was tempted to use a house elf that popped in time to time to check on her as her teddy bear. Apparently the Dark Lord trusts an elf more that his fellow Death Eaters. _What kind of leader is that? _With a stifled groan she sat up and removed her nightgown, exposing her completely nude form to the cold air (she had already removed her underwear a few minutes back). In an attempt to sleep she curled her wings around her body to resemble the Angels back home, and in case a house elf decided to pop in she covered herself with. (There was no need to give that poor thing a heart attack). She was sure that being a servant meant that the elf never encounter a naked body. Well, that is unless the elves help their master and mistress bathe...

Morning came too soon for Breynia. She wasn't used to being awaken this way. She was used to being awaken by the sounds of shifting wings and low soft groans of other Angels as their senses started to work, and their minds existing dreamland and into reality. Breynia usually ignore them like some of the other Angels and go back to sleep. She remembers once she decided to wake up early one morning and her older sister whom she usually sleeps beside snapped at her, "Don't Brey-you don't need to get up. We don't need you causing trouble so early; it's barely dawn, go back to sleep." She spoke in a superior tone that annoyed her but nonetheless she obeyed and went back to sleep, snuggling next to her neighbour.

In the past she wanted to like her sister strong and always in control, she also have the best influence on Her and is likely to get Her to change Her mind when she decides something. Now she had no idea why she wanted to in the first place. Although her sister cares deeply about her, she had never showed it to her which annoys Breynia to no end. Her sister was an important part of their group, like Snape was to the Dark Lord.

She wasn't too happy to be awakening this way. Her mind was leaving dreamland and into reality. For a moment she forgot where she was. She remembered where she was when she felt herself fidgeting under her own wings not another Angel's. She slept in the Dark Lord's chamber. He had conjured up a bed for her, near enough next to His. When she finally fell asleep she was the only person in the room, the Serpent King excused Himself and said that He must talk to some guy named Severus, must be pretty important because He was gone the whole night and He only just returned.

He was anxious to return to see how His new guest was feeling. He noticed that she had a bad night's sleep but asked anyway, "Hello Breynia, how did you sleep?" He didn't fail to see the old nightgown that Narcissa had so kindly donated for the small girl was lying on the floor, next to His feet and her underwear didn't lie far from it. _Now either she found something else to wear or she was completely naked under there_, He thought to Himself.

It was an innocent question and she unroofed herself from the covers, her back was to Him and her wings curled around her body. "Horrible. And you people really sleep like that? How can you stand it?" her voice was muffled by sleep but still managed to sound dulcet.

He frowned. "Like what?" obviously she didn't mind being eyed on in her condition.

"Alone, isolated, solitary, bored, cut off, friendless, cold..." Breynia trailed off there when she couldn't think of anymore words to describe what she was feeling.

"And the reason for that is?"

"Well," Breynia began; she tucked one of her wings forwards over her stomach and started to inspect the feathers, accidently exposing her bare chest at Him. She didn't have much a cleavage but the size of her breasts made up for it. "Angels sleeping habits, they sleep together."

"And a great deal of lack of clothes?" He guessed. "Breynia, a woman would know better than to present her... charms..." He let His eyes drop down to her chest so she would have gotton the idea of what He meant before raising to meet her gaze. "...In front of a man."

Breynia looked at Him, she gave Him a confuse frown. She blinked when she realised what He meant, feeling a blush on her cheeks she moved her other wing so that it covered her torso. Back home she didn't have to worry about exposing any body parts. They were all females and they were each other for all their lives; they had no problem showing their bodies, it wouldn't change their relationship.

"I must confess, Breynia, your breasts were bigger than I thought they would be."

That comment only made her blush harder and look away from Him, He let out a chuckle at her reaction. Breynia gave a squeal of annoyance which turned His chuckle into laughter. Somewhere else Hermione was having her own embarrass predicament.

"_What_?"

Hermione's eyes widened of what Dumbledore just asked her to do. She is currently in one of the Order's meetings, an important one. Usually she wasn't allowed to attend to one of those but since she was the subject of the meeting, she bypassed the rule. But instead of moving into Sirius' parent's house known as the Order Headquarters they hosted the meeting here, at Dumbledore's office. They had moved all the furniture out of the way and conjured up a long table enough for her best friends Harry, Ron and Ginny, most of the Weasley clan. Sirius and there former teacher Remus was there too, along with Tonks, Mad-Eye and Snape. They had a special guest that they feel should be here with her daughter, Hermione's mother, Jane. Dumbledore had written a letter concerning the situation and requested for her to join in on an Order meeting, all was going well until Dumbledore asked Hermione a question.

_I am not a stripper!_ Hermione screamed in her head.

There was an awkward pause that hung over them, that is until Ginny broke it.

Ginny giggled. She could understand the embarrassment that Hermione was feeling and she was glad that she wasn't in her situation, but holding back the giggle proved to be a much more difficult task than she expected. She put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and Molly gave her a reassuring smile. "It'd be fine," she said. The two boys looked away from them.

"Oh? And how?" she turned her attention to her. "Would you like to take off your shirt in front of all these people?" the worst thing about it was that it was a request from Dumbledore himself.

"On the bright side you know all of us," Ron mumbled. Harry slapped him over the head while Hermione shot him a death glare that would have killed him if he was looking at her.

Jane sighed. "Hermione, dear," she stroked her head in a caring manner. "It's okay." She said, that could be label as a lie, she wasn't too comfortable with her daughter prancing the top part of herself exposed. "It's okay," she repeated although she sounded displeased, if her goal was to calm her child down, she was doing a bad job at it.

Hermione looked at her mother bewildered. Her eyes were sized of saucers, Hermione could always tell of her mother was lying or not but since she was too busy being shocked by Dumbledore's question she wasn't thinking properly. "Calm down? _Calm down_?" Hermione shrill in a usual high pitched tone. "Great, Mother. Just great. I'm _so_ happy to know that you don't mind me in-"

"Hermione," Jane cut her off in a strange low calming tone, she probably made her voice that way for Hermione's sake. "I know how this might seem, but nothing of that sort you're thinking is going to happen. You won't be prancing around half naked because if you do then you will have to face a mother's wrath. We will simply cut a hole on the back of your T-shirt."_ Although you might need to remove your bra_, Jane added as an afterthought. Although this was a painful subject for Jane she had managed to think clearly and keep her past memories and emotions at bay. At least until she could cry about it later.

When a letter arrived for the Grangers by an owl, she instantly knew that it was news from the magical community, she was afraid that something happened to Hermione. And her worst fears were confirmed when it had her daughter's name within the text. When the letter mentioned Angels she wanted to burn the whole thing. But she couldn't, something held her back and she was secretly hoping that she was able to return to her life before she had this one. She had lost all contact with her fellow Angels for years, and getting like a letter informing her of another Angel that might be calling for help was something that would happen in a dream she would always have. But it always ended with her answering the call from the Angel not Hermione; she couldn't help but feel an ounce of jealously towards her daughter. Although she had doubt that they would accept her back, although there are chances that they might, if the ruler has been changed.

"You seem awfully calm about this," Hermione couldn't help but say in an almost stupid, naive way. Then she mentally slapped herself. Angels gain their powers through the female bloodline, meaning that Jane was an Angel before she became a normal muggle. The idea that her mother was another being from a different world would take some getting used to. _Almost like finding out someone you knew for years turned out to be an out casted alien, that somehow earned a living being a dentist_, Hermione mused. That made it even stranger that she gave birth to her.

Jane looked over at her daughter and quirked an eyebrow.

Hermione looked down away from her mother's gaze as if ashamed for forgetting something vital of this situation. She was known as the walking encycopedia in both muggle school and magical school. She thought she was being forgetful was because something big like this is including her, many times it was someone else going through something big, and she was there sitting on the side lines, the brains of the operation.

"Have your brain turned into mush in these short moments?" Jane asked in a genially confused manner. Hermione couldn't tell if she was faking it or she really wanted to know if her brain turned into mush. "I'm sorry, may I speak to my daughter alone for a bit?" she looked towards the elderly wizard.

Albus Dumbledore sat at the highest point of the table, nodded in understanding. "You may."

* * *

For some odd reason, I found writing Hermione's part quite difficult. I know it may not be the greatest but that's all I came up to.


	6. There's a Note in the Pages of the Book

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but all plots, extra characters, and settings are mine.

* * *

**There's a Note in the Pages of the Book**

"Mother, why didn't you tell me about this?" Hermione said as soon as they descended at the bottom of the spiral staircase of Dumbledore's office, she had checked the surroundings before she asked and was pleased when the place seem empty, she didn't want Malfoy or any other Slytherin for that matter to pass through. They knew of her muggle parents and she didn't want to be mocked in front of her mother. Her mother is the first ever muggle to pass through the walls, well, if you can call her that. And if any other students were to know about her, it was sure to be the new gossip in its walls.

It was an innocent question and yet Jane found every muscle and nerves in her body tensing. Jane knew that she would be asking that question pretty soon. And it would have been sooner if they didn't have an Order meeting to attend to. Hermione gave her a sceptical look as if she was waiting for her to start explaining about her secret life.

"Hermione," she began then trailed off, it wasn't like she had the perfect speech inside her head that she rehearsed a thousand times over. "I don't know what to say."

_How about 'I'm sorry that I had a secret life as another being' or' maybe now you know why I'm obsessed of Angels' or even 'now you know why I don't have any family members'?_ Hermione thought.

Jane saw her daughter's frown; it was one of her annoyed frown. One she only used when she's being unsuccessful in obtaining the information she wanted. Jane decided that maybe she should giver Hermione to fill her curiosity with, "My Angel name was Jatropha Curcas," Jane said cutting Hermione off her mental ranting, but to her it sounded as an afterthought.

"Jatropha Curcas?" Hermione echoed. The name sounded weird, it didn't seem fit for any being.

"It's a flower," Jane said. "The main thing that you need to know about Angels is that they are named after a flower or some sort of plant. We should go somewhere private to talk."

"Okay, how about my dorm?" Hermione suggested. Her roommates would be in lessons; it seems to be the perfect opportunity. But her mother shook her head.

"No, library," Jane said with a smile when Hermione's eyebrow rose in confusion. "I wonder if they have any books on Angels," she continued absent-mindedly and without a second thought she scurried down the empty hall.

_I wonder if they have any books on Angels. _

Hermione was sceptical. She's been in there over a million times during her first year, and it only increased over her time as a student in Hogwarts. To be truthful Hermione thought that she'd been in every aisle and checked every corner.

"Err, Mum?" Hermione called out to her mother's retreating figure.

Jane stopped and turned to her and quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, dear?"

"The library is that way," she said pointing in the other direction.

"Ah," Jane blinked and her rosy cheeks redden, and followed behind Hermione as she led the way to her sanctuary.

"So, bottom line is," Harry said and lay his hand down on the table as if it would help lay down the facts. "That Hermione is an Angel and you think that Voldemort has, like you, sense another that suddenly appeared? But captured her?" he frowned alongside Ron and Ginny. "I don't get it."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Even if Hermione is an Angel shouldn't we, like, know that something was off of her?"

"Nobody noticed anything because her mother had bound her powers during her pregnancy." Snape drawled as if reading from a textbook. "If the Angel baby do not develop their wings from the womb then the chances of their powers enhancing are slim. Do children in this generation ever pick up a book?"

"Hey!"

"Hush, Ron," the Weasley matriarch scolded.

"Angels are supposed to be extinct," Remus pointed out, always being the practical once. "Is there any point of learning something that's seemly unimportant?"

Ron and Ginny smirked as Sirius and Harry openly sniggered.

"Probably not," Snape retorted with a sneer. "But something like this shouldn't go unnoticed."

"Alright, that's it! From the lot of you!" Mad-Eye Moody boomed, losing his temper, slamming his walking stick onto the ground for special effect. The sound echoed and bounced off the walls, making the younger generation to cringe, most probably from fear. "This is serious business!"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I am afraid Alastor is right. We are in the middle of a war, and I fear that Voldemort has found a new weapon of war if he was to tame the one he has now. But even with Miss Granger on our side, we don't much of a chance of winning."

"What makes you think that the Angel Voldemort captured will be tamed by him?" Arthur Weasley asked slightly unnerved.

Dumbledore sighed. "Because according to legends most Angels are quite blood thirsty, ironic really, don't you think?" he tried to lighten the mood but it seemed to make it worst.

The faces of the Orders were pure shock and no doubt they were wondering if their sweet Hermione was capable of doing such deeds, even if it was a command from her superior. However before anyone was able to say anything, Dumbledore continued, "If tamed they can make great assassins. But on the bright side, they only listen to their leader."

Jane was humming while flipping through the pages of a rather large and old tome. She had found this tome on the top shelve, in a very lonely corner, it has spent a good decade or two just collecting dust. "Hmm, I wonder who our leader is now..."

"You have a leader?"

Jane jumped. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had not realised that Hermione had returned so fast and so quietly. She had asked Hermione to pull up a table with a couple of chairs and she had done so with the use of her wand. Jane smiled and placed the open book onto the table, "Don't do that Hermione, you made me jump out of my skin," she put her hand over her heart for dramatic effect.

Hermione gave out a good natured laugh and swatted her hand away from her heart. "What's that about having a leader? Is it like having Dumbledore?"

She sat down before answering and ushered Hermione to do the same. "Yes, I supposed it is, but we don't show concern about anyone else. Just our own kind, we stick together. The main reason was because there isn't many of us left, at least when I was part of the group. That's why they were reluctant to casting us out. I remember," Jane couldn't help a smile grace her lips as she continued to flip through the pages of the ridiculously long tome. "The leader was very quite weak in power but was very kind and gentle; with an even more gentle face. Even now I can still remember Her face. Short chestnut hair; hazel eyes, and a little birthmark on the right side of Her face."

"Mum, you just describe yourself," Hermione commented.

"She was at least five-ten minutes older than me," Jane gave her another hint.

"Were you two close?" Hermione cocked her head to the side so she could see the ancient pages.

Jane chuckled, imagining Hermione's reaction but she was vaguely surprised that she hasn't figured it out yet. "I think casting me out broke Her heart."

"Why did She cast you out?"

Jane stopped turning the pages and turned to look at her with a strange expression on her face. She was starting to get ignored at Hermione's obvious mind. "Hermione, my dear, stop asking questions and who do you think the leader was?"

Hermione frowned in confusion. Everybody's favourite bookworm was for once in her life was not thinking straight. Her mind was still overwhelmed and wheeling from the fact she was not a witch but another being altogether, but despite that fact she should not be able to perform any witchcraft.

Jane said nothing as Hermione thought long and hard, she could practically hear the wheels in her brain turning. When Hermione opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, she closed her mouth again and shook her head, muttering to herself.

"Voice your thoughts, love," Jane encouraged her. Jane had a pretty good idea that Hermione had figured it out.

"Is She-..." Hermione closed her mouth in question but tried again. "Is She your sister?"

"Oh, no, Hermione," Jane shook her head. "I'm afraid She's a little more than that, dear."

"Is She your twin?"

Jane nodded, sadness filling her face. "Yes," she nodded. "She was."

Hermione was at of words, "Why?" she managed to gasp out.

"Because the greatest sin is to fall in love with a muggle. And I wanted him to be in your life, and upon my judgement, She said that I have to make a choice. Raise you among them or to your father, and I couldn't imagine your father not in your life so, I made my choice." Jane took a deep breath before continuing. "Her name was Odontonia. We were and always are best friends but then tradition got in the way of my desire. So She had no choice but to cast me out."

Amaranth gazed at the candle before Her as if in a trance. She was just there, just staring at it. She wasn't sure what She was doing, but it just seem like it drew Her in. "A little girl lies here without a soul, and it feels, so..., so... surreal," Amaranth sung.

Her voice sounded drunk but Canarina knew better. She had been sitting in a nearby armchair, watching the fire burning the firewood. Canarina casted her gaze towards her leader and sure enough she found Her staring aimlessly at the candle that stood upon the surface of a fresh clean polish table, with a glass of wine in Her hand. Her bare foot was draped down towards the floor where one of Her many dogs, Prit, a Bedlington Terrier, curled up, seeming to be asleep. Amaranth stroked Her toe along his back absentmindedly.

"With a broken soul to match Her broken heart; and it's just so... so, surreal," She continued, Her tone sounded drunk but Her words weren't slurred. "And where is Her mother when She needs Her most? Dead. Along with Her other baby girl."

Canarina cringed. She hated the words and the tone of Her voice. It seemed empty, void of any emotions, drunk on darkness and yet strangely seductive. One of Her other dogs was Rafe, a Dandie Dinmont Terrier; a cute little thing with short legs, he was too sleeping soundly, curled up upon Canarina's lap, without a care in the world. Only if he could understand the words coming out of his mistress's mouth he won't be so at peace.

As Amaranth was about to sing another verse, the door to the living room opened with a soft swing. And Verbena strolled in, Amaranth didn't look away from the candle, completely focused on the flaming candle so Canarina spoke up, "I trust that you are close?"

"Well-" before Verbena could say anymore, Amaranth ushered her to pour herself a glass of wine, in which Verbena accepted. As the sound of liquid filling the glass echoed the walls she continued. "We are making progress but," she set the wine bottle down back onto the table and she sat on the arm on the couch Amaranth was lying on. "I can say that we are closer to bringing back Breynia."

"And are you," Amaranth tore Her gaze away from the candle and looked at Her most prized Angel in the eye, "gonna have a little talk to that sister of yours?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course," she replied with pride, she was proud to be the second in command even when it was unofficial. "Can't have my baby sister running amok."

* * *

Comments are welcome.


	7. The World was on Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but all plots, extra characters, and settings are mine.

* * *

**I Woke up and the World was on Fire**

"Amaranthine?" a soft voice half whispered, mostly afraid that her leader was not in the right mood and stood a chance of being blasted away. And she was right when She swatted her hand when she came to pat Her on the shoulder "Amaranthine?"

"Amaranth, it's time for you to awaken," a sharper voice chirped in.

"Who said you may enter _My_ room?" Amaranth snapped, unhappily. She rolled off to Her side to avoid facing them and made Herself comfortable, hopefully they would get the picture that She wanted to be left alone and for them to just leave.

"But Milady," the first voice protested, those words seem to fall onto deaf ears as Amaranth just made Herself more comfortable.

"Encelia," Amaranth said in a warning tone.

"This is not Your room," another voice decided to join in. Although the voice was heavy with sleep and slightly slurred with alcohol, She still managed to recognised it to belong to Verbena. Verbena known to everyone else to be second most powerful-second to Amaranth and the unofficial second in command. Meaning that if Amaranth fail bearing a child, it'd be up to Verbena to complete the tradition. And if that fails then pressure would be on Breynia to complete it.

Amaranth's eyes widened as she took on Her surroundings and suddenly the events of the late hours of the night came flooding back. She along with Verbena were drinking, Canarina said that she wanted to head off to bed early, but they both knew it was because she didn't want to clean up the aftermath. They obviously lost track of time, and just passed out from alcohol. She looked over at the candle she was so focused on, only to see that there was nothing left but a pool of wax. She then turned her attention towards the fireplace, knowing that it has died out as well.

She moved Her hand in a motion as if throwing a tennis ball, and erupting from the palm of Her hand was a fireball about the same size of said tennis ball. It was quite small but it was strong enough to light the fireplace back up. Encelia moved towards it and threw in some logs that lay on the side, most mornings She would do that and it was Encelia's role to fed it.

"Or mine for that matter," Verbena mumbled to herself, cringing slightly as she felt a dull pain in her head.

"Ah, Verbena," a smile graced Her face. "My drinking buddy," Amaranth said ignoring the rest of the Angels, Her eyes set on Verbena. Verbena smiled in response. "How are you in this faithful morning... or afternoon?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Verbena laughed out loud but regretted it as soon as she did. Her head was screaming with protest; she must have winced because Amaranth started laughing as well but She seem to be unaffected by the pounding pain of Her own hangover. Verbena always envied the fact that she was able to hide any pain. Maybe it was a trait handed down the pure bloodline, Verbena thought. Amaranth was certainly not taught this.

"Encelia," Verbena turned to look at her a sarcastic smile gracing her face. "I want to thank you for waking us up and plucking up the courage to do so, despite your fears of one of us blasting you through the window. I understand the difficulty to walk around without a spine." Her tone halfway through the speech turned into mocking yet it held a sickening sweet, genial caring tone.

Encelia was very soft spoken and one of the weak Angels, Verbena was the exact opposite and so the perfect victim for Verbena to pick on. Everyone knows that all Encelia was good for was to bore future Angels and she seem to except the fact. This wasn't the first time she was picked on by other Angels. She was pretty much used to the bullying as it has been going on for years and years.

Beside Encelia was Lysiloma Fabaceae, her power on the scale is along average. She is too known for her sharp tongue and therefore Amaranth thought that she would make a good bodyguard. Although she was noted to be average she had a face fierce face, which easily gave off an intimating aura.

Amaranth threw one of the sofa cushions at Verbena who caught it at the last second. "Stop bullying other Angels," She said and moved to sit upright and gave Verbena a weak glare. "It's not very becoming," She said Her voice filled with disapproval.

"And yet," Verbena threw the cushion back to Her who caught it with ease who smirked Her own smirk to match Verbena's. "You are never bothered by me doing so."

Amaranth chuckled, and then turned Her attention towards Encelia and Lysiloma. "Now where is Canarina, hmm? I always thought that she would be the one to wake me up."

* * *

It was nearing eight o'clock in the morning. About two hours ago, Hermione asked her mother to help her to release her wings. Her mother had warned her about the pain that it would take, Hermione was never fond of pain but she decided that knowing she had power to win the war was more important, she coerce herself to say that she doesn't care.

Hermione requested that she and her mother to have a private room and not to be disturb. Dumbledore nodded and gave them a secret room within his office. Hermione wondered why did he had such a room but didn't comment about it. It seems to have the necessary equipment for a private study. The only flaw about the room was that it was very cold as it has not been used for quite some time. Dumbledore noticed that she shivered and conjured a fireplace.

In about the first half an hour she was starting to regret asking her to do so. Despite the pain getting unbearable she refused to give up.

"Hermione, baby," Jane cooed, her voice laced with concern. "Perhaps we should stop. Your body," she paused when Hermione whimpered from pain and Jane caught her before she hit the ground. "Your body isn't just capable to handle it. I'm afraid that you're in over your head."

"No. I am not!" Hermione shook her head. "I can do-"

"Really, dear?" Jane interrupted her and moved her onto a nearby sofa by the fireplace. Hermione groaned as she made contact with it. "Just because it's in your blood it doesn't mean that you might be able to wield it. Even our leader back then was weak, and she's from the purest line! She probably ended up giving birth to a daughter with much more power than Her."

"But I want to help, and besides Professor Dumbledore said that You-Know-Who probably has the other Angel under His command! And-"

"Okay, Hermione, first off," Jane waved a hand to silent her daughter. "Angels only listen to their leader, which I'm pretty sure isn't You-Know-Who." Jane said. "Second, not all Angels are all high and mighty. I wasn't, but I can't say that's the reason you aren't."

"So you're saying that I'm weak in nature not nurture?"

"Yes, in some cases it's like that. Our leader as I said before is a great example of it." Jane sighed and in a gentler voice she continued. "Angel powers cannot be forced but to be allowed to grow and freed. I'm afraid one of the reasons its taking so long is because you are actually trying to coerce it to happen. But if there was another Angel here I think it would have been much easier."

_Yeah. The other one is in enemy's hands_, Hermione thought rather dryly.

* * *

The Serpent King watched as the young Angel before Him took the damp cloth and wiped it in between the feathers of her left wing. She buried it quite deeply into it, at least more deeply than He thought was possible. He also noted that her wings aren't crystal white like in the legends says, but a creamy colour; which suits her pale pink skin, He couldn't help but admire the beauty of her wings in comparison to her skin and her silvery like hair just seemed to add to it. Breynia didn't look more than eighteen but she has mention before that she was twenty-two and a month older. It was true, her birthday was last month. Although the need to share that bit of information was unnecessary, she just enjoys adding bit of information at the end even if it was unimportant.

The Dark Lord leaned back on His chair and turned His attention back to the parchment He was reading. Nagini slithered up next to her master and round herself over His shoulders for safety. She was curious, her fork tongue flicking out of her mouth to get the scent around the Angel; even from the distance she could sense a change power shift in the air.

_She smells like power. _She said breaking the silent that befell them for at least twenty minutes or so.

_Does she now, pet? _Voldemort hissed back in parselmouth and lifted His eyes towards the Angel, seeming to notice nothing.

_Yes . What is it that she is doing?_

_I believe she is washing her feathers._ He began to slowly stroke her head.

_Why does she have wings of a giant dove on her back?_

_She's extra ordinary, Nagini. She's another being altogether._

_And what is she exactly?_

Before He could answer she spoke up.

"They say that watching an Angel wash brings good luck to any muggle man," Breynia said, dipping the cloth in the bowl of warm water and squeezing the water out, she seemed to be oblivious to the hissing conversion behind her back. "But they are fools," she continued as if reciting from an old text book, she sounded so ancient. "They are easily captured by their beauty that they starve to death. See, an Angel can actually survive without food for a month or so if they have something to keep them busy like cleaning."

"Does the same apply to a wizard?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't know; never in life have a wizard have the pleasure of watching one. Can you look away?"

"Yes."

"Maybe the rules are different for your kind," she said, she folded her wings behind her seeming to have finished the whole cleaning thing. And turned towards Him, her eyes weren't as glazed over as much the last He saw them but it was clear that she is able to see blurry shapes as her eyes settled onto a clear figure in front of her; and she seemed to have forgotten that she was once again displaying her charms.

Before He could say anything there was a knock on the door. "Enter," He said loud and clearly as Breynia stood and walked towards Him with ease, the bowl of water and cloth forgotten on the floor.

With a turn of the doorknob and the swing of the door, Peter Pettigrew entered his Lord's private chambers. Pettigrew stood shock still at the sight of the bare chest naked Angel, it was probably the first time he seen something that erotic. Or it could be the fact that Breynia's breasts just seemed to be perfect. And thruth be told, they are quite breath-taking.

The Dark Lord chuckled in amusement as Breynia tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What?" she asked nobody in particular.

"Turn around, dear," The Dark Lord said.

Without another word she did as she was told and presented her smooth, bare back to them.

"Is there something you want, Wormtail?"

"Oh, y-yes," Pettigrew snapped out of his daze. "L-l-lunch will be r-ready in t-t-ten minutes," he stuttered and bowed. It sounded as if he was dazed by just looking at her bare chest.

"Very well, you are dismissed," He said with a wave of His hand.

Pettigrew nodded and bowed again before leaving and closing the door behind him.

When she heard the door snap shut, Breynia turned and asked, "What was all that about?"

The Dark Lord once again let out a low, amuse chuckle. "Only if you weren't blind."

* * *

This is not an update, just reviewing and redoing the chapter's layout. To be honest I've lost all interest with this.


End file.
